1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighted barriers and, more particularly, to portable, reusable, control barriers having a programmable light assembly.
2. The Relevant Technology
Control barriers are used in a variety of situations. For example, control barriers can be selectively positioned at special events or construction sites to help direct pedestrian and automobile traffic in a desired direction. Similarly, control barriers can be used at airports to delineate construction zones and direct ground traffic and taxiing aircraft in a desired direction. Alternatively, control barriers can be put up to help limit access to select areas. In yet other embodiments, control barriers can be put up to define an entertainment stage or the boundaries of a playing field. For example, control barriers can be used to define the boundaries of a soccer field or an ice skating rink.
One type of barrier comprises a plastic molded housing. The plastic barriers are hollow so that they can be filled with water for stabilizing. The water also helps to absorb impact. Lights are often mounted on the plastic barriers to help increase visibility, provide warning, and/or better direct traffic. The lights are often mounted by initially molding a special surface on the barrier to receive the light and then using a bolt to secure the light to the barrier.
Although lights are useful on control barriers, they have limited versatility, typically only being capable of flashing at set intervals. Accordingly, what is needed is improved barrier systems with lights that have greater versatility for use in different situations.